


A life, a room

by metamorphcat



Category: Durarara!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Hospital, Ikebukuro, M/M, Other, room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphcat/pseuds/metamorphcat
Summary: Someone wrote "life is about who is with you in a room" if nobody wrote that, Izaya and Shougo were certain that someone has told them something like that once. But maybe that is something more natural and confuse than what they thought.





	

**A life, a room.**

He opened his eyes and the only thing he could see was the ceiling and the lamp which shine over the place. Now the sentence “an unknown ceiling” had sense for him.

-       How did I get here? – he asked with difficulty while he tried to sit. Then, he realize he was in a bed with white sheets and in front of him was a sofa in the same color. He was surprised because there was sitting a person who listened to what did he just said. A person as white as the snow in a perfect pair with the room and the furniture. That man seemed a few years older than him, probably he was still in his ‘twenties’. That man was reading.

-       No idea- was the answer of the albino man- But I came here relatively recently.

-       And where exactly is here?- he inquired, still sitting on the bed. Something makes him feel weird when he asked that, but wasn’t sure what.

-       I’m not sure- the snowman admitted- The last thing I remember is that I was fighting with someone- he commented, directing his sight for first time to Izaya. The young man got interested in the reason behind the fight, but in some way the word ‘fight’ sounded different for him. The feeling was different as well.

-       Why were you fighting amm…?- evidencing he didn’t know his name. Was strange for him not to know someone.

-       Makishima Shougo- he answered.

-       Orihara Izaya- he introduce himself with a slight smile. A smile that anyone with a sharp senses could feel how unreliable Izaya was.

-       We can say it was for creative differences- he said in a cynical way-  Kougami Shinya- he felt as if that was the first time he calls his name- Is like a silly trained-to-kill hound- he joke for himself.

-       [Just like Shizuo]- he thought funny, but soon, the funny thought made him feel a shiver in all his body…Heiwajima Shizuo. For a second he stopped to think: Since when he calls Shizuo by his name in a proper way? Then, he heard the velvetish voice of the albino.

-       Well, in the end I couldn’t destroy Sibyl System- he commented while leaning on the sofa, like making less the issue.

-       That person called “Kougami” whom you describe as a silly dog, got in your way?- Izaya asked in a teasing way. He has no idea of what Sibyl System was, but if he continued playing, he could get to know it.

-       Something like that- he answered in the same way, then changed it for one more serious- That hound fervently defends a system which controls and nulls the people, in the sense, there is no trace of thought or will- he criticized.

-       Eeh, that sounds like Big Brother or something from Dick’s books- he mocked- Regardless their behavior, I’ll love the humans anyway.

-       You call something like that ‘human’? - Shougo inquired while raising an eyebrow.

-       Whatever the reactions they were to have, that is a face of the humanity- he commented- I couldn’t ever hate it. Although I admit I’d like to test a society like that- Again, he felt a shiver in his nape.

-       Something that can’t think by itself, which lack of human virtues and human defects, can’t be enounced as humans – he differed- Even if there is some of them we can call them humans, probably it would be difficult to make a _report_ of that _minority._

-       “It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious.”- Izaya told him his favorite quote. Shougo smiled at the act- I doubt humans cease to be humans, just give them a mask and a knife. Then, they’ll manage to find a reason- he said at the time he played with his fingers- And that is the interesting part.

-       The people will believe in whatever other told them to. If they were berefted of their capability of choose, think and act. I doubt they still own something. Especially if the price to pay is their own freedom.

-       So, you can call yourself a humanist, can’t you?- he commented funny, almost mocking him- You seem interesting- he praised him.

-       And you seem a witness or a passerby- he threw him in the same way. Izaya could detect that and didn’t like it – What were you doing before coming here?

-       I think I was fighting too- was his answer even before he could think if was a good or a bad idea to tell him. Again that shiver- Against an unicellular organism- he scoffed before calling that name- Heiwajima Shizuo.

-       What an ironic name - was Shougo’s first reaction.

-       You don’t know how much- then, he tried to keep talking in the same tone, ignoring the cold in his body- I suppose ‘fight against hopeless idiots’ is something we have in common.

-       I wouldn’t call to Kougami as a hopeless case- he defended. - Why were you two fighting? - this time, Shougo decided to snoop a little.

-       It’s a mutual hatred- was his answer with a grin in his face- But he punches too hard. Well, he is a monster; I suppose that’s the reason- he said that last words almost as if it were a mantra.

-       That differ from what you fervently called human.

-       Don’t get me wrong- he said with a soft smile- Shizuo- again the sound of the name was weird. Why did he call Shizuo by his name? Why in a proper way?- He is a monster with superhuman strength, lacking of reasoning. Just moving by instinct- again he mocked- Without friends- he said in a lower voice- Whatever, I love humans, but Shizuo is a monster, so he doesn’t come into the category. But it doesn’t matter his strength, I think humans can defeat monsters- he admitted while he felt his breathing accelerating.

-       Really?- Shougo asked while standing up- It seems to me that you consider yourself as a monster and you project that on him.

-       AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH- Izaya started to laugh maniacally- INTERESTING! SO FUN!- he broke out- THIS IS AMAZING! HUMANS ARE WONDERFUL! Then…- he started to talk in a lower voice again- You think I believe that if I destroy Shizuo, I’ll become a human? SO FUN! THIS IS HILARIOUS! AHAHAHAHAHA

-       …- Shougo didn’t answer, just keep staring at him acting like that. He stepped back when realize Izaya wanted to get out of the bed.

-       Don’t make me laugh- he commented in the moment his feet touched the floor, with just one impulse he stood up, just to realize he fell- What?- was the only one thing he could pronounce- Shougo turned back and went to the sofa. Izaya watched him noticed that his back was bloodstained. And the blood came from his head.

-       It seems you finally realize- he told him, turning back again. Then Izaya saw the stained shirt and trousers. Again, at his mind come to realize something, then, he started to feel pain in all his body and coulnd’t stand up again. He felt dizzy.

-       I…am…- He tried to say while saw how his hands and another zones in his body were stained with blood, bruises, scratches and scorches were all over him. Even breath was painful. At his mind came a memory of a burning building.

-       “Death is harder to assume than suffering it”- Makishima quoted while staring at him.

Suddenly all had sense to Izaya. To his mind came other images of his fight with Shizuo. Then he remembered again the burning building, the punch which broke his arms, how he was threw against a wall. He even could remember the sound of a gun, but not the sensation…The memory of Shizuo standing up in front of him carrying a expending machine was in his mind, while he encouraged him telling “Do it, monster” were his words. After that, he couldn’t remember anything, just Celty’s shadows and after, just pitch black.

He couldn’t move from the floor, the intense pain didn’t let him. Then he watched the feet of that albino man and could hear:

-       It doesn’t seem your moment yet- he said, stepping back- Someone is calling you to go back, right? Then “stand up and walk”- were his words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Izaya opened his eyes or at least that thought. He was still dizzy and semiconscious. He observed to Kine and noticed to Manami. The young man could hear them telling him something. He even answered them, but wasn’t sure. Was like being a witness of everything from the inside of his own body. Maybe that feeling was that other people called ‘depersonalization’. He couldn’t hear all the words, but then he felt a shiver and a feverish wish: He didn’t want to be in Ikebukuro anymore. It doesn’t matter if he couldn’t survive the journey; he needed to go out from that city immediately.


End file.
